Savior
left | writer = Carina Adly MacKenzie Diane Ademu-John | director = Matt Hastings | previous = The Other Girl in New Orleans | next = 3x10 }} is the ninth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-third episode of the series overall. Summary HOME FOR CHRISTMAS — When a dangerous affliction threatens to expose one of her siblings, Freya searches for a way to reverse the crippling curse even as she finds herself the target of The Strix’s latest plan. Elsewhere, Klaus keeps a watchful eye over Cami while she attempts to help Detective Kinney, whose life has begun to spiral out of control as a result of Lucien’s compulsion. Meanwhile, a confrontation with Marcel causes Vincent to reevaluate his decision to stay out of witch business, and Hayley’s attempt at a quiet Christmas with Jackson and Hope results in an unexpected surprise. Elijah also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *This episode will be the third mid-season finale of the series.https://twitter.com/mattdirector/status/653545059485372416/photo/1 **This is the third mid-season finale to feature , , , , and , the second to feature , , and Hope, and the first to feature , , , , Detective Kinney and Aya. This is also the first mid-season finale not to feature . *Klaus, Elijah, Marcel, Freya or Cami and Hayley will be in Episode 9 in a scene with Tristan, Aya and Aurora and a huge metal crate will be involved in the episode. *There will kind of be a new landscape by the end of Episode 5 and that landscape will shift further in the next few episodes — and that goes to the last episode of our regular run leading up to the holiday where everything just kind of explodes and some tragic things happen because of the shifting alliances. *Rebekah returns but with a curse that makes her goes mad. Continuity *Vincent and Jackson were last seen in Out of the Easy. *Rebekah and Detective Kinney were last seen in Beautiful Mistake. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= : Elijah: "Hello sister." : Rebekah: "Tell me that I didn't miss Christmas." : Freya (to Rebekah): "The stake was cursed. As this mark grows, you'll go mad." : Elijah (to Rebekah): "Control yourself." |-|Extended Promo= : Elijah: "Hello sister." : Rebekah: "Tell me that I didn't miss Christmas." : Freya (to Rebekah): "The stake was cursed." : Elijah: "Forever on Santa's naughty list." : Freya (to Rebekah): "As this mark grows, you'll go mad." : Elijah (to Rebekah): "Control yourself." |-|Clip #1= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x09 Promo "Savior" (HD) Mid-Season Finale The Originals Savior Trailer The CW Pictures 309 1.jpg 309 2.jpg 309 3.jpg 3x09 3.jpg 309 10.jpg Exclusive.jpg 309 4.jpg 309 5.jpg 309 6.jpg 309 7.jpg 309 8.jpg 309 9.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Holiday episodes